


Crossuniversal confusion

by Bumbleblues



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ...but it's mostly against mineta so..., Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, General Education Department Mineta Minoru, Non-Graphic Violence, Quirk Accident (My Hero Academia), Quirk Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Slow To Update, You have been warned!, i love that that is a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleblues/pseuds/Bumbleblues
Summary: Due to a quirk-related accident, the whole of class 1A ends up strewn throughout the Marvel universe. Unfortunately, no one told them beforehand they would end up in a different world and well... there are already heroes here, what's a few more? Really, how much chaos could they possibly cause?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. So you sent my students into a different world. Great. Just great.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoKoChi150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoKoChi150/gifts).



> As a thank you for helping me name a sidecharacter in a different fic, I wrote a few gifts! I really hope you like it, Yokochi! :)

„So, let me get this straight: Your quirk, which opens portals into other dimensions, activates when you…sneeze?“

„Y-yes.“

„And you happened to walk by my students in the cafeteria, when one of the pepper containers fell down.“

„Yes?“

„And your quirk activated unwillingly. Sending my students god knows where.“

„U-um. I do know where, actually?“ The tiny first year design student fidgeted under Aizawas stare. He sighed.

„So…where are my students? And how do we get them back?“

„Um. In the marvel universe? I mean, that’s what people from other universes call it because there’s a cross-universal exchange of subconscious matter and-“

„Get to the point, if you please.“ Aizawa had no patience left to deal with yet another muttering teenager. Midoriya was bad enough already.

„U-um! Yes. They’re in the Marvel universe. It’s kinda like ours, with heroes and villains, so they shouldn’t be too out of place. They were scattered though, so I don’t know where they ended up exactly.“

Another deep sigh. „And how do they get back?“

„Ah. Um- that won’t be a problem? Or at least it shouldn’t be. The quirks effect reverse after a few hours, so as long as they don’t get hurt too bad in that time, they’ll be fine.“

Oh for… Aizawa knew his class well enough to know that those problem children would inevitably end up in troublesome situations. Time to get the first aid kits ready.


	2. Guardians of the... Uravity?

Ochako couldn’t help but stare at the scene before her. She knew she’d probably see some quite unusual things when she decided to become a hero.

But this… she never quite expected this level of unusual. Which was the only word she could currently come up with that came even close to the weirdness that was the leatherjacket clad man in front of her arguing loudly with… a racoon-like person?

„Rocket, stop waving a plasmagun at her, goddamnit!“

„What the fuck! She just appeared out of thin air!!! This is clearly an attack!“

„Don’t be absurd, she hasn’t even harmed any of us! Just let the girl be so we can sort this out!“

„No I won’t you fucking puny piece of radiated screepiss!“

„Rocket!“

„What are ya gonna do, huh? I’m the one with a gun, not you!“

„Rocket, I don’t even – stop waving the gun at me!“

…

Standing a few feet away, the pink clad girl turned to the people standing next to her looking as if this were a normal occurence.

„Ah, excuse me?“ She turned to the friendly looking antenna lady. Between her, the huge tattooed guy and the fierce green skinned woman, she also seemed the most approachable. Oh, and there was a walking tree person. What an unusual quirk, she’d love to hear what Deku had to say about that when she told him! Well, once she figured out how to get back from… wherever this was, anyway.

„Yes?“ The antenna lady smiled at her, blinking her dark eyes.

„Is this…“ here she gestured vaguely at the man still loudly arguing with the weapon-laden… really, was that a racoonperson? Maybe it was a similar case to principal nedzu? She’d rather not ask, that seemed impolite. „Is that what they are normally like? They kind of remind me of two of my classmates.“

The antenna lady giggled. „You get used to it.“

The green skinned one made a hhhmp sound. „They act like children, both of them. Didn’t even notice we figured out you were just accidently teleported here ten minutes ago and they’re still at it!“

„I am Groot.“

„About that. I don’t know when I can go back. I’m sorry if I cause you distress because of that!“ That would be a shame, they seemed like nice people. Stealing a glance at the arguing pair, she amended; well, nice enough. „I’ll try to help you out to make up for it!“ She bobbed her head in a decisive nod, making her brown hair swish around.

„Nah, don’t worry about it. We get anomalies every other week. As long as it’s something harmless and not another one of Thanos‘ soldiers or one of the Scree fleets, we won’t have a problem.“

„I am Groot!“

„Good point. No flerken either.“


	3. X-Mansion: An Institute for Mutant...quirks?

„Hello! Are you a new student? I didn’t know there would be anyone joining us but it wouldn’t be the first time that happened unexpectantly! I’m kitty, by the way!“

Shoji blinked at the bubbly girl who had just unexpectantly accosted him. The word ‚unexpected‘ could be used liberally right now, if you asked him. He had, after all, just randomly teleported to what appeared to be a manor house in another country. America, he’d say from the girls accent.

„I’m Shoji Mezo.“He was still busy wondering what the hell was happening to him, but it was ingrained in him to greet back when talked to. Mama Shoji had raised no rude boy. „I’m… not a new student here. In fact, where is here?“

„Huh?“ Now it was the girls turn to blink in astonishment. „You’re not? Oh, sorry. I just expected it, because you’re not old enough tob e a teacher or a friend of the professor and… well…“ she gestured vaguely towards his arms „You’re clearly a mutant, right?“

„…“

„Ah! I didn’t mean to be rude or anything! It’s just that we’re all mutants, see? I know some of us can have hang-ups about that and some don’t like the way it makes us look or how it manifests and then there’s the prejudice and the political agenda against pro-mutant laws and-“

„It’s okay.“ He simply said. He had decided this girl was nice enough and clearly not a threat. Maybe she would know more about what brought him here? She had mentioned teachers and a professor in her breathless run-on apology right now, hadn’t she?

„I don’t mind being called a mutant. I also don’t mind how I look, don’t worry. My parents have similar mutation quirks, so we’re used to people staring.“

„Oh! Thank goodness, I thought I had been too rude!“ The girl brightened right up, bouncing on her feet and making her ponytail bob behind her. „What do you mean by quirks anyway? I don’t think you look particularly quirky. Quirky people usually wear brighter clothes, in my experience!“ She laughed, making him slightly confused at her…joke? Clearly, he must be missing a case of humour getting lost in translation.

„…So, not to be rude, but where are we? I do not know how I got here but I’m pretty sure I’m far from where I just was.“

„Oh, right! Sorry about that, I completely forgot! We’re at X-mansion, home of the X-men!“

„X-men? That sounds like a group name for heroes. Is this an agency then?“

„…Agency? Like, Heroes in a group, but as an actual job with agencies and paperwork and stuff? Ist hat a thing where you’re from?“

„…“

„…?“

„…“

„…“

„…I think I may be very far from home. You mentioned teachers? Could I speak to them?"


	4. I am not Iron, man!

Tenya was aware his perception of personal space could differ a bit from other people. Once he was too invested in a topic, he tended to gesticulate wildly close to other people, nearly hitting them sometimes. Uraraka had recently taken to gently reminding him about what he was doing because of it. So, he did try to respect other peoples peronal space. But having his own invaded like this was a new experience.

As he watched wide-eyed, the grinning man with a goatee was getting even closer to him, prodding him with some kind of apparatus.

„I must insist you stop this right now, sir! I am not a robot!“

The man reminded him somewhat of that crazy pink-haired girl who had disgraced him terribly in the sports festival. She had had the same gleam in her eyes.  
„Tony, really. Leave the poor boy alone. I’m sure there’s a logical explanation for this.“ At least the other man, a gentle looking guy with dark brown eyes, seemed to be on his side.

„But there are jets in his legs, Bruciebear! I just want to take a little look! I am not going to harm him, see?“ And Tony pointed at where Friday was already doing a scan on the wildly gesticulating teenager that had randomly dropped from the ceiling ten minutes ago.

„Look, he even moves like a robot!“ Tony grinned even larger. „Maybe he’s a cyborg?“

„Mister, I assure you I am not a robot! I may look like this but it is simply a part of my quirk! I implore you to stop this behaviour right now!“

„Okay, fine. I’m rude, but I ain’t touching people against their will.“ The man shuddered. „Consent is important, kid! Remember that!“  
Tenya was left blinking at the sudden turn of events, as the man turned to some sort of… screen? Holographic tablet? That popped up from a sidetable. What was with this guy? 

„I already got all the scans I wanted anyway!“ 

Ah.

Just like the girl from the sports festival, indeed.

By his side, the other man just sighed, some tenseness disappearing from his shoulders. „Nevermind Tony, he’s actually quite nice once you get to know him.“ Turning toward him fully, Tenya noticed that some green sparks had appeared in the mans eyes. How strange, maybe a part of a transformation quirk? If Midoriya was here, he would surely mumble up a storm right now. Tenya had never managed to break his friend fully out of his rude habit.

„Anyway, who exactly are you?“ The scientist – judging by the technical surroundings he probably was a scientist he guessed- asked calmly. „You already explained you don’t know how you got here exactly, but where did you come from?“

Tenya decided to treat this man as the authority figure in this situation. He always felt better when he could follow guidelines, and reporting to the heroes- or teachers- in charge was something he was used to as the class representative. 

„I am Iida Tenya! I am a student of the hero course at UA High school! From what I could see before I was transported here, it seems I got caught up in a quirk-related incident!“ He should probably apologise for randomly dropping on them actually. It was deplorably rude, really. „I am very sorry I disturbed you, it was not my attention! Please excuse my rude behaviour!!“ Bowing at a 90 degree angle, Tenya nearly lost his glasses.

The older man looked at him slightly askance as he righted himself again. „A… quirk-related accident?“ Bruce lifted an eyebrow. „And what exactly is a…quirk? Ist hat what you call mutations and enhancements where you come from?“ Not waiting for an answer, the man sighed. It seemed things like this weren’t all that unusual to him. Tenya was not surprised, any person that reminded him of the pink-haired menace (he shuddered again in remembrance) must be the cause of a lot of disturbances. 

The man was still looking at him, seeming exasperated. „Not that it really matters. And please stop bowing already. It’s alright, the only rude one here is Tony.“

„Hey! I resemble that accusation!“ Not looking up from whatever graph he was studying on the hologram in front of him, the bearded man didn’t even turn around as he added: „Besides, I’m only trying to find out how to get you back home safely! See?“ And he gestured to a simulation popping up in front of him.  
„From the readings JARVIS took, this was caused by some kind of time-space adjointed energy expulsion, centered around the space where mini-Terminator here appeared earlier. The same space where there was a small disturbance in electro-magnetic energy not a few seconds beforehand. Which is still there, by the way, but slowly moving into the opposite direction.“ The man turned towards them, an excited gleam in his eyes. 

Tenya felt the urge to take a step back. Not another one, dear lord the pink haired support student had been bad enough but at least he knew that she was just a student. He knew nearly nothing about this guy. Except that he liked poking at people, apparently.

„In other words“ the man continued, making a grand gesture towards Tenya „Robocop got transported here by a temporary teleportation beam! As soon as the leftover energy takes on enough speed, the effect will be reversed. Essentially, you’ll be transported right back to where you came from, no harm done.“

„That’s… you really think he’ll be fine?“ The other scientist- Bruce?- seemed slightly sceptical. 

„Yeah sure, Bruciebear! I’m at least 94% sure nothing is going to happen to him! Plus, the readings prove it. Science doesn’t lie, Brucie!“ The man grinned widely as he said that.

Tenya gulped. A vivid picture of pink hair and goggles flashed in front of his eyes. _"Don't worry!" A wide smile and dangerously glinting eyes. "You'll be just fine!"_

Why him.


	5. Ride of the hot Valkyrie babes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A reference to Wagners opera? What can I say, I just always thought the ride of the valkyries is such a badass piece. :) Also, I couldn't think of a better pun than this.

Mineta finally, _finally_ caught a lucky break. Damn right! In his opinion, he more than deserved it!

His last few months had been abysmal, wich was totally unfair. Not only had he been thrown out of the hero course – for no good reason! There had never been a problem with him just… taking a look at the hot babes before, so why was it suddenly a reason for expulsion? Bitch please, he didn’t deserve that!- but also his grades had been pretty bad and he had trouble adjusting to the course load of the gen ed class he had been enrolled in.

What the hell man! Why the fuck did he have to learn advanced arithmatics? The hero course didn’t have to learn that shit, right!? He couldn’t even cheat off that hot Momo-babe anymore, even though her notes had saved his ass a lot of times. What the fuck! A future hero like him didn’t need that shit!

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? He wasn’t in the hero course anymore. But he’d have to be in there to become a hero and then he’d have all the hot fangirls a guy could dream about, all ready and willing to go to bed with him. Awww, yeah. But that dream wasn’t really all that achievable anymore, what with him being in gen ed now and all. The babes in his new class weren’t even as hot as the ones in the hero course! Bunch of ugly bitches. He deserved some eye candy at least, damn it!

And it was all that brainwashing freaks‘ fault! I fit hadn’t been for that unnatural shit and his high placement in the sports festival, he wouldn’t have even gotten thrown into gen ed, he was sure of it! And instead of him being able to get all the girls‘ attention as he should rightly do, it was that freak sitting in _his_ seat, getting _his_ free way into hero life!

So no one could blame him when he went up to him in the cafeteria to take back his rightful place! It was totally natural. And that freak had already integrated himself with all the cuties in the class, sitting next to Uraraka-babe and opposite the weird mumbling dude with the brokkoli hair. (And people said his hair was weird! At least his had to do with his quirk and wasn’t just unnatural for no reason!)

That fucking piece of shit hadn’t even paid him any attention! How dare he!

And then, it happened. He was just considering crawling under the table- he was small enough and he had his phone with him, perfect time to take some panty shots!- when some weird chick from another course walked by and sneezed. Next thing he knew, he was in a weird woodsy place, surrounded by some absolute _babes._

Like damn.

He wasn’t really all that much into the knight aesthatic when it came to cosplay, but these ladies really made it work fort hem! Like that tall brunette with the most bombastic pair of tits he had the pleasure of laying his eyes on since he had managed to sneak a camera into the teachers changing room and had gotten some really nice shots of midnight… anyway, this was great!

He could have done without all the weapons pointing at him suddenly, but oh well! He was sure they could sort out this misunderstanding soon and then maybe he could get to know all these sexy ladies a bit better? Uuuh, the things they could do with this many sexy wixen!

And there was this dark skinned beauty with some murder legs, who seemed to be the leader here, coming up to him. Hell yeah! This was like the beginning of a porno- something like a harem scenario, surely.

„Who are you. How did you get here. This is our sacred land, you should not be here.“ Ah, she even had that sexy pretend-authorative tone he found super sexy. Just like that female cop in „three girls, one cop“. He loved that one.

Mineta had no idea how he had ended up in the middle of a porno shoot but damn, if he didn’t make the best of it! Looking around, he couldn’t even see the cameras. These must be professionals! Better go for a classic response then, couldn’t go wrong with that, right?

„So what if I did enter here? What do you want to do about it?“ He made sure to sound as deep and sultry as possible, with a hint of demeaning dom. He had a role to play, after all. „Where else would you not want me to… enter?“

And that is when he noticed he’d fucked up.

Because having all those- highly muscular and weapon-laden now that he looked closer- women advancing on him at once did kind of clue him in that this might be another kind of porno. Especially when that sexy boss lady loosened a sword from her hip, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

„Ah, shit no! I’m not into that kinda stuff!“ He cried while trying to escape. But there was nowhere to go, he was surrounded on all sides by hot babes with _really_ shiny weapons. „This is all a misunderstanding! I’m not the actor that was supposed to be here, super not!“

There was no escape. And that sword in boss ladys hand was really sharp looking…

„But I’m not an M! And abuse porn is super not my thing! NoooOOOOOO-“

And that was the last thing he could get out before the horde of valkyries descended on the disgusting man who had entered their abode.

And everybody knew what happened to men who did that without allowance…

Ah well.

Not everyone, it seemed. But no matter, they soon would remember. This one would make a nice example once they were done with him and had him strung up on the outer walls.


	6. Spiderman, Spiderman, Does everything a ...tapeman can?

„Wow, that’s really cool! Is that material also a synthetic variant or ist hat organic? `Cause it looks like it’s actually coming, like, out of you and not from some kind of machine and no offense or anything, really I kinda have the same problem because everyone thinks I actually shoot spiderwebs from, like, my actual hands but it’s really just a contraption, see? Anyway, I’m Spiderman – at least that’s what I’m called, like, obviously I’m not gonna tell you my real name because of the secret identity and all- and who are you!!!?“

„…?“ Hanta blinked. Had that guy—had that guy even taken a single breath between all of that? Like, jeez.

He didn’t understand most of what the guy in the weird homemade (at least it looked that way? Jeez, who actually wore swimming goggles for parkour?) suit was saying.

Admittedly, his english wasn’t the best and he wasn’t even sure where he had ended up nevermind where that other guy had come from. All he knew was that one moment, he was laughing with his friends before class started and the next, he landed here.

_Here_ being the middle of some city he’d never seen before, but judging by the skyscrapers, it must be a major one. And as if that wasn’t already confusing enough, he landed in the middle of some kind of conflict between the – did he say his name was spiderman? What a lame name, Midnight-sensei would have never let that go through! It was way too descriptive! Anyway, the spiderdude was fighting some armed people in black masks, and judging by the bags full of paper money lying around, they were bad guys.

Okay then.

He might not know what the hell was happening, but he could deal with bad guys. Maybe this was some kind of training exercise? It seemed like the kind of unexpected obstacle Aizawa-sensei would totally throw at them randomly.

Alright! His marks weren’t the worst but he sure couldn’t afford failing a surprise test like this! „I’m Cellophane! And I can totally help you with these guys as a hero should! Leave it to me!“

„Huh? But I don’t even know y-“ whatever the spiderdude was about to say got interrupted by one of the masked men who had apparently lost patience and didn’t want to stand around gapejawed like his brethren, staring up at the homemade superhero (?) and the random teenager that had just fallen from the sky with no warning whatsoever.

Dodging a shot from the robbers gun, Spiderdude turned to Hanta again: „Ya know what? Okay. I could use some help right about now. You take the one on the left and I on the right, ‘kay?“

„Allright!“ At least he could understand that, now that the other was talking a bit less frantically. (And seriously, what was up with that? He had talked like Midoriya when he went on one of his quirk mumble-rants before Uraraka knocked him out of it, sheesh.) He should probably pay more attention to what present mic-sensei taught them in english, huh?

Anyway. He swung and had the first attacker down and wrapped up in record time, his gun safely secured and locked (and hadn’t that been a fun day of classes? There was a special appearance by Snipe-sensei and all. Hagakure had been the MVP that day, she even gave him some pointers on how to deal with the safety features faster, which reeeeaaaally came in clutch right now. Bless that girl.)

At the same time, the spider-man?-boy?, whatever, had taken out the rest of the bad guys so now they were just sort of…standing there awkwardly, surrounded by wrapped up would-be robbers.

Huh.

Come to think of it, he had never considered what one actually did after a spontaneous hero-matchup. Were there, like, rules or something?

…

Maybe he should try small talk?

Present Mic-sensei always said good small talk skills was a great way to get plus points in the hero ratings because they acted as social lubricant- whatever that was supposed to mean exactly. His english should be sufficient for that though, so… Welp. Might as well?

„So, did you make that suit yourself?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Sero actually bad at english? I have no idea. But here I go, giving yet another character unnecessary trouble in class for the sake of my own convenience. Oh well. :)


End file.
